Precaución: Realidad del otro lado
by Gaheller
Summary: La Orden del Fénix les daba la bienvenida, era justo lo que estaban buscando. Porque ninguno de ellos planeaba quedarse al margen de una guerra que los afectaba directamente.


_El mundo mágico como los personajes que aquí menciono no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la señora Rowling. Yo solo juego, dizque a ser escritora._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

La araña del techo vibró suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para que sus velas parpadearan, proyectando un juego de sombras extrañas y monstruosas que harían las delicias en las pesadillas de un niño particularmente atemorizado. No había niños, sin embargo el miedo se sentía en el aire y nada tenía que ver con aquel efecto óptico.

En la pared roída se podían ver diversas siluetas de variadas alturas, el sonido de una gotera en el fondo era solo la confirmación de lo obvio, a los ojos de cualquiera parecía que el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse. A nadie parecía importarle, ya que por eso mismo era el escondite perfecto.

—He disminuido las protecciones, Dumbledore —mencionó un hombre pelirrojo, de complexión robusta y voz firme. Comparada con las otras, su sombra era una de las que mayor espacio ocupaba.

—Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces, Albus —intervino una voz femenina —.No podemos fiarnos de cualquiera— su tono agudo y ligeramente vibrante estaba lejos de parecer el de una mujer de armas tomar.

Nada más alejado de la realidad con alguien como Meadowes.

—Tranquila, Dorcas. No nos defraudarán —la voz de un hombre serena y diáfana acallo cualquier otra protesta, incluso antes de que surgiera.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en que el grupo de personas asimilaban las palabras del anciano hombre, la madera bajo sus pies crujió y su sombra larga poco a poco desaparecía de la pared.

El inconfundible sonido de una bisagra especialmente oxidada y, el posterior crujido característico que anunciaba los pasos de varias personas alertaron a todos los presentes. Un viento helado proveniente de afuera se filtró justo antes de que la bisagra sonara nuevamente hasta acabar con un golpe seco, dicha corriente hizo parpadear las velas de la araña del techo, provocando un caos de sombras que tardo unos momentos hasta que las velas se apagaron.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron una voz murmuró.

_—Incendio._

Al encenderse las velas cinco nuevas sombras adornaban la pared. Las personas que habían estado ahí desde el principio evaluaban con la mirada a los nuevos. Ninguno parecía aprobarlos del todo.

—Albus, por favor dime que no hablas en serio —esta vez la voz era grave y ronca.

—Por supuesto que hablo enserio, Alastor —contestó sin el más mínimo titubeo que hiciera creer a alguien que se trataba de una broma.

— ¡Merlín! —Protestó otro hombre —. Pero si son apenas unos niños.

— ¡Hey! —Protestó uno de los muchachos ante semejantes palabras —. ¡Que tengo dieciocho años!

—Eres adorable, niño —se burló un sujeto que destacaba por su particularmente respingado bigote de chivo.

—Son magos muy capaces, Cardoc —defendió Albus.

—Que se hayan sacado uno que otro _Extraordinario_ en sus TIMO no los hace precisamente aptos para la guerra —contestó con retintín el hombre del bigote de chivo. A su lado otro de los pelirrojos asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿En verdad piensas que me voy a tragar eso de que son capaces? —Habló el hombre pelirrojo junto al del bigote —. Mira a ese de ahí —señaló con la mano —. Si hasta parece que se ha meado en los pantalones.

— ¡Hey! Que mis pantalones están secos —se quejó el muchachito más bajo del grupo, el estar encogido sobre sí mismo lo hacía lucir más bajo de lo que realmente era, y más asustado de lo que realmente estaba.

—Es verdad, Peter —se burló otro muchacho, uno de lentes y cabello particularmente desordenado —. No tienes buena pinta.

— ¡Que no me he meado, James!

—No estamos aquí para discutir las condiciones en las que se encuentran los pantalones del señor Pettigrew —intervino la voz de Dumbledore.

— ¿Potter? —Gruñó nuevamente la voz ronca de Moody mientras dirigía su inquietud a Dumbledore —. Pero si apenas ha comenzado en la academia de Aurores.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el miope es aprendiz de Auror, Alastor? —Esta vez fue una voz femenina suave y maternal la que hizo la pregunta.

—De los mejores —contestó James altanero, por la seguridad que destilaba su voz cualquiera diría que estaba dispuesto a probárselo a quien dudara de su palabra, allí mismo si era necesario.

—De los mejores en recibir palizas —terció Moody con sorna.

—Gracias, profesor Moody.

—No era un cumplido, señor Potter.

A su lado una carcajada estridente y un _"uhhhh, James"_ fueron prontamente acallados por la mirada furiosa de una chica pelirroja, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada, observando con cuidado a todos los miembros de aquel grupo al que quería pertenecer. Mejor aún, al que _"pertenecía"._

—Señores, sé que les podemos parecer muy jóvenes —se decidió por fin a hablar uno de los muchachos, aquel de aspecto más frágil y enfermizo. Al fondo una risa sarcástica acompañada de un _"Nah ¿en serio?"_ —Pero no estaríamos aquí si el profesor Dumbledore no nos considerara mínimamente aptos.

—Ha hablado el niño que parece una ramita a punto de romperse —se burló uno de los pelirrojos.

El muchacho en realidad tenía un aspecto lamentable, su postura encorvada y su ropa roída no le ayudaban en su imagen. Aún así afrontó las burlas hacia su persona con la frente en alto y determinación en la mirada. Sin embargo el más alto de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban saltó en su defensa.

— ¡Yo te voy a partir tu ramita, Prewett! —Gritó.

— Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí ¡Un Black! —Anunció con fingido júbilo y sonrisa socarrona el pelirrojo — ¿Y planeas vendernos a tu asquerosa familia de Mortífagos ahorita, o esperas a que te hagamos una invitación oficial?

—Gideon, no es necesario que te portes tan borde —protestó un hombre muy parecido, lucía como alguien de su familia.

— ¡Yo no soy como ellos, maldita sea! —rugió el muchacho Black, forcejeando pues estaba siendo sujetado por la espalda para que no saltara al cuello de alguno de los presentes.

—Basta, señor Prewett, señor Black —La voz de Albus Dumbledore se impuso nuevamente.

No necesitó gritar para conseguir el silencio de los aludidos.

Un hombre de entradas prominentes rompió el silencio que se había formado con sus pasos, no había hablado hasta entonces, por lo que algunos se sobresaltaron con su repentina actitud. Todas las miradas lo siguieron mientras hacía crujir el suelo bajo sus pisadas, atravesó el salón donde se encontraban reunidos hasta llegar cerca al grupo de jóvenes. Se dirigió a uno de ellos en particular. Aparentemente quería examinar más de cerca al muchacho al que se habían referido como "ramita".

Palpó el rostro del chico con sus ojos marrones fijos en las cicatrices que adornaban esa pálida piel, nadie parecía entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Interesante… —murmuro ante el mosqueado muchacho para luego agregar a la audiencia—. Entiendo que el chico licántropo pueda sernos de ayuda —tras estas palabras el señalado abrió los ojos como platos —. Pero en verdad los otros. No me parece correcto. Lucen más como carne de cañón.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —Preguntó el joven licántropo, obviamente incómodo. Fingía mantenerse sereno, pero su rostro lucía más blanco y enfermizo de lo que era cuando llegó.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza con condescendencia.

—No puedes pasar tanto tiempo en la Oficina de Registro de Registro de Hombre-Lobo sin ser capaz de reconocer las señales obvias, chico.

—Yo… —una mano se poso en el hombro del muchacho antes que pudiera continuar.

—Sabíamos que tarde o temprano tenías que contarles sobre tu pequeño problema peludo, Remus —bajó la mirada resignado, y sonrió con tristeza.

— Es verdad, Sirius. Es verdad.

—Y bueno, ¿a quién hay que matar? —No hubo terminado de decir esto cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!

—No debes decir esas cosas, James. Ni siquiera en broma —Habló por fin la chica del grupo con cierto aire mandón.

—Pero yo solo decía

— ¿Se puede saber quién eres, jovencita?

—Lily —hizo una pausa para una mirada cómplice con James—. Lily Potter.

Al momento la chica se sonrojó casi tanto como su cabello. Moody lanzó una mirada helada a James.

—Esto no es como en la academia, Potter. Estarán en misiones, misiones peligrosas, y muy seguramente deberán permanecer separados el uno del otro. —entrecerró los ojos todavía mirando en dirección a James antes de proseguir —. ¿En verdad puedes soportar la presión de saber que tu esposa está arriesgando el pellejo mientras haces tú lo mismo?

Todos los ojos estaban posados en la joven pareja. El silencio era tal, que casi podía sentirse sobre los hombros de los Potter.

Esta vez fue el turno de James para mirar con resentimiento a Moody. Parecía a punto de lanzarse contra él a la más mínima provocación y si era necesario lo haría al más puro estilo muggle.

— ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo! —Estalló —Nunca estuve de acuerdo —hizo una pausa para inspirar hondo antes de continuar— ¿Crees que estoy feliz con esta situación? ¡Intenta decirle que no a Lily Potter!

—Yo sé cuidarme.

—Yo también, créeme —Intervino Moody sonriendo macabramente. La piel tensa marcó una buena cantidad de cicatrices en su rostro.

—No, un momento suena como si dieran por hecho que estos niños van a entrar en la orden.

—Ellos no van a entrar en la Orden, ya están en la orden.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

—Yo mismo he revelado el paradero de nuestras principales bases. Ahora que el contrato del _fidelius_ los cubre también, son miembros oficiales de La Orden del Fénix, a partir de ahora.

La Orden del Fénix les daba la bienvenida, era justo lo que estaban buscando. Porque ninguno de ellos planeaba quedarse al margen de una guerra que los afectaba directamente.

Lo cierto es que por más hábiles que fueran, la realidad de la guerra se vivía completamente diferente al otro lado de los muros de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras podrían prepararlos para esos terribles años en los que se verían morir en más de una ocasión. En los que vieron a más de uno caer. Porque de ahora en adelante esa sería la realidad, su realidad.

Bienvenidos sean.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: _"No estamos aquí para discutir las condiciones en las que se encuentran los pantalones del señor Pettigrew"_ Muérome de la risa XDDDD (no es bashing contra Peter, créanme)

1. El título viene de un letrero que estaba en una de las salidas de mi universidad. Me pareció perfecto porque con Hogwarts ocurre lo mismo, mientras estás dentro todo bien, pero una vez sales la realidad te abofetea, y duele (en especial con una guerra encima).

2. Este fic lo hice porque no creo que entrar en la orden sea como llegar y decir: Si buenas que quiero entrar en La Orden del Fénix, aquí está mi curriculum. es más, creo que desconfían mucho de los nuevos.

3. Tampoco creo que aceptaran a gente tan joven (recién salidos de Hogwarts, casi). Creo que los merodeadores y Lily fueron los únicos.

4. Para mí que en la orden también tienen prejuicios, como el de: apellido Black = Mortífago, lo cuál es curioso porque todos los sangre pura tiene conexión al árbol de los Black *se encoge de hombros*.


End file.
